


Trespassing

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Really poorly written, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjin trespasses and Duncan 'punishes' him.<br/>Oh gosh what am I doing with my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trespassing

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried writing smut. *Blushes* *Hides face* *mumbles* If you want to leave feedback that would be much appreciated. *Runs away*
> 
>  
> 
> I was watching Jaffa Quest while working on requests, and I got inspired by Duncan and Sjin’s interaction when Duncan gets mad he was cutting down the trees (This episode). So I hope you enjoy this. . .And there will be some weird minecraft logic so I apologize for the weirdness.

“It will put everything in a black pokeball that you can pick up,” I say into my walkie-talkie.

Turning away from the farm, my eyes scan the field, looking for Simon so he can give me a new task to do. The sight of decaying leaves catches my eye and I turn down the volume on my walkie-talkie, rushing over to SipsCo.

“Hey! What are you doing? Those are our trees. You can’t cut them down.”

I see Sjin weave his way through the remaining trees, picking up our saplings as he goes. “Oi! I can do what I want.”

“These are on our land. You can’t touch them.” Lewis’ shrill voice comes over the walkie-talkie, and I hear Simon hacking at a tree nearby.

“You’re on their land yet I still can touch you,” I throw a look in the direction of where Simon is, hoping he didn’t hear that.

“Sjin-” Lewis suddenly appears, looking between us.

“What’s going on?”

I point a finger accusingly at Sjin. “He’s cutting down our trees!”

“I just needed the wood,” I bite back a reply, throwing a glance Lewis’ way.

“I chopped down a couple trees,” Simon says, finally coming over.

I take my sword out and poke Sjin with the tip, pushing him back onto Sipsco land. “Get off our land!”

“Duncan, no. We don’t want to get the police involved. Come on,” He grabs me and pulls me away.

“Those were our trees.”

“You can’t just start jabbing at him.”

I huff. “Whatever. I’m going to link the shed to the factory.”

. . .~. . .~. . .

I climb up the ladder, going to grab a few more torches to light up the basement of the factory, slightly taken aback when I see Sjin walking in the door like he owns the place.

“Hey, what are you doing in here?” I grab my sword out, hear a thud behind me as Simon drops down from the factory wall he was building.

“Get out of here. You aren’t welcome here.” Simon takes his sword out too, Sjin getting too close for comfort.

“What’s going on now?” Lewis pokes his head up, climbing out onto the factory floor.

“Get out of here. Go.” I shove him.

“Wha- Duncan, settle down.”

I turn to Lewis. “No. He needs to be escorted back to the shit shack.”

I jab at Sjin again. “Fine, fine. I’m going- Hey! Watch where you stick that thing.”

“Oh, you have armour on, you’re fine.” I shut the door, ignoring Lewis. I pick up my walkie-talkie and press the call button. “I’m not going to kill him. I’m just going to make sure he doesn’t come back.”

The radio cracks, Simon’s voice static-y from such close range. “Duncan, as your boss I want you to make sure he doesn’t come back. Screw what Lewis says.”

We are now on Sipsco land, Sjin turning around and winking at me. I press the call button, feeling my cheeks warm “Can do.”

“Take as much time as you need. Lewis can do two jobs at once.” I laugh, giving a 10-4 before clicking it off.

“Well, you heard the man.” Sjin grins at me.

“They are the boss’ orders.” Sjin giggles, walking down some stairs to a cobble room with pipes behind some glass and a chest in the corner.

“You can’t tell anyone about this,” He walks over to a spot on the wall and presses a stone, the sound of pistons moving some stone out of the way to show a small hallway. “Comeon.”

I follow him, the stone moving back into place behind me. “What is all this?”

At the end of the hallway there is what looks to be a bedroom, two beds pushed together and chests on either side of the beds. “Sips often sends me over here to do work, and it’s nice to lay down every once in a while. Sips would be really upset with me if he knew about this, so you can’t tell him.”

“Of course not. What I’m going to be doing should be punishment enough.”

“Mmm, you can dump your pack into that chest.” I do what he says, shutting the chest and turning back around. “So, what’s my punishment?”

I cross my arms across my chest, pretending to think about it. “Lay down on the bed.” I turn around and take my lab coat and shoes off, setting them neatly on the chest.

Sjin squirms a bit, becoming impatient. I grin at him, slowly getting onto the bed and straddling his waist. “Is someone getting a bit impatient?”

“I hate you so much right now.” I smile at him, leaning down to meet his eager lips.

I allow him to dominate for a short time, letting him bite love marks on my neck. I feel Sjin’s erection, the loincloth doing little to hide it. I grind my hips against him, his moans making my pants become increasingly tighter.

I press my lips to his in a bruising kiss, Sjin allowing me to lead. I tangle one of my hands in his hair, the other resting near his head. I trail my mouth down, pressing kisses along his jaw.

A hand travels up my shirt, his thumb brushing against a nipple. I shudder, returning the favor by palming Sjin, eliciting a moan that they probably heard back at the factory. “Could you be any louder?”

“Let’s see,” He grins up at me, rolling his hips. “You seem to be having a bit of a problem, we should fix it.”

He tugs at the waistband of my jeans, and I quickly strip down to my boxers. “Your loincloth doesn’t leave much to the imagination, does it?”

I trail a hand up his thigh, moving around the edge of the material. He squirms under me, craving contact. “Oh, fuck you.”

I trail a hand down his member, his back arching in response. “Is that what you want?”

“Lube’s in the drawer,” He mutters. “I hate you, by the way.” I grin, reaching into the chest. Pulling out a small bottle, I move off to the side of Sjin.

He pouts, sitting up. I smile at him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “On your hands and knees.”

He willingly complies, and I move behind him. Finally taking my boxers off, I groan as cold air hits my member and I’m finally free of my constraints.

Moving the small shred of material out of the way, I squeeze some lube onto my fingers, pressing one lightly against his entrance. “Let me know if it hurts,” I say, pressing small kisses on his back.

I press one finger inside, quickly adding another one and scissoring him. “Hurry up,” He says, letting out another low moan as I press up against the wall.

I pull my fingers out, much to Sjin’s displeasement. Coating my arousal, I line up against him. “Ready?”

He moves his head and I take that as a yes, slowly moving forward until I am fully sheathed inside him. “I-I’m ready.”

I press a few more kisses to his back before pulling almost the entire way out before slamming back into him. We both moan, and I pull out again, digging my fingers into his hips.

I keep slamming into him, our moans mingling with the sound of flesh hitting flesh over and over again gives me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I feel myself getting close, quickly pulling completely out and making Sjin roll over. I press a fervent kiss to his lips, hitting that spot over and over again inside Sjin until I explode, riding out my orgasm on top of him, our lips still locked. I reach down and in just a few tugs feel Sjin come, getting it on both of our chests and my hand.

I pull out and collapse on his chest, trying to catch my breath. “Y- you should break the rules more often.”

“If those are the punishments,” I laugh, getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Just don’t tell Sips.”

“Of course not. Thanks,” I say, taking the tissues from him to clean myself off.

“Thank you,” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to my cheek. “You know where the real compound is, right?”

I nod. “Yea, I found it while exploring. I should probably get back, they’re going to be wondering what took me so long.”

He chuckles, shifting his loincloth so it sort of covers himself. I stand up and pull on my clothes that are scattered around the room, collecting my stuff from the chest. Sjin helps me leave, kissing me one last time before I start to my ascend.

Just as I step back out onto the grass, Sjin pokes his head up. “Oh, and Duncan? Sips won’t be back from his trip until sometime next week. If you want, I’ll be here.”


End file.
